Los Besos de Harry
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Oneshot para el juego de parafilias de foro "Drarry" en espera Harry tiene un problemita con Draco y Albus basandose en las adicciones por los besos de su amigo Score le da un consejo a su padre.... Contraparte del fic "Los besos de Scorpius" H/D


**Los besos de Harry**

_Querido Papá:_

_Lamento mucho que Draco esté enojado contigo, supongo que aún le cuesta adaptarse a lo peligroso de tu trabajo, ni yo lo hago y eso que ya tengo 17 años contigo._

_Como sé que no vas a dejar tu trabajo de campo con todo y que eres el jefe, te haré otra recomendación. Cuando Score esta enojado lo que siempre le calma son los besos. Verás, él es medio adicto a ellos, así que tal vez Draco tenga algo parecido._

_¿Cuáles son los tipos de besos que funcionan? Pues no lo sé, como yo NO me beso con Score no sabría decirte, yo solo merodeo cerca o extorsiono a personas para que le besen (no que me cueste mucho ya que todos anhelan besarlo) y bueno, después del arrumaco su humor mejora bastante._

_Pruébalo, al fin y al cabo no pierdes nada. Por cierto, ya recibí la solicitud para la escuela de medimagia. ¡Aún no puedo creer que en unos meses termino Hogwarts!_

_Te quiero mucho, Score les manda saludos._

_Un abrazo a Draco._

_Albus_

Harry guardó la carta en la gaveta donde tenía todas las cartas enviadas por sus hijos.

Suspiró sintiéndose viejo de repente. Albus ya estaba apunto de terminar Hogwarts y en un par de años le seguiría Lily, tal vez Draco y sus hijos tenían razón, ya era hora de dejar el campo y manejar todo desde la oficina.

Acomodó su escritorio y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Ya tenía una semana dejando que Draco durmiera primero, solo para evitarse discutir con el rubio.

Aceleró el paso dispuesto a enmendar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Entró silenciosamente a la habitación, Draco estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama leyendo un pesado libro, apenas levantó la vista y al verle volvió su mirada al libro. Harry se abstuvo de resoplar o hacer cualquier sonido. Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse y desnudo fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes, notó con satisfacción como Draco disimuladamente no apartaba su mirada de su cuerpo desnudo, al salir fue directo a su lado de la cama y levantó los cobertores dispuesto a dormir. Draco cerró fuertemente el libro, sobresaltándole con el fuerte ruido. Al mirar al rubio noto que le miraba con una ceja levantada ante su desnudez.

‒¿Sucede algo Draco?‒ preguntó buscando alguna otra reacción por parte de su novio. Draco solo colocó el libro en la mesita de noche a su lado y se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda, lo cual solo significaba que estaba interesado en una buena follada, pero se estaba resistiendo.

Harry se acostó de lado mirando hacia la espalda de Draco y se inclinó para darle un beso en el cuello, lo cual provocó un estremecimiento en el rubio, le dio otro beso y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta el lóbulo.

‒Harry, para. No vamos a tener sexo‒dijo tratando de sonar molesto.

‒¿Quién dijo algo de tener sexo? Solo te estoy besando‒dijo para después acomodarse mejor y seguir su camino con los labios por la mejilla del rubio, volvió hacia el cuello y con la mano fue desabotonando la camisa de seda azul del pijama, cuando logró abrirla, removió la parte del hombro y bajo sus labios hacia esa área. Escuchó un jadeo ahogado por parte de su novio, subió hasta la nuca y emocionado sintió como la respiración de Draco aumentaba, lentamente fue volteándolo hasta tenerlo con la espalda completamente en la cama.

Besó su cuello y su pecho, le puso mucho afán a los pezones notando como su novio cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios tratando de acallar los gemidos. Bajó hasta el ombligo y reclinándose por completo sobre el pálido cuerpo, tomó el pequeño orificio como si de una pequeña boca se tratase y le dio un beso arrebatador, de esos que aplicado a los labios te deja sin aliento. Cuando terminó su afanante acción, deslizó su lengua por el torso hasta las costillas más cercanas, las cuales atrapaba fuertemente con sus labios y las raspaba con los dientes.

‒¡Hum!‒ gimió deleitado Draco para luego taparse la boca con las manos tratando de eliminar cualquier otro sonido, sus grises ojos fulminaron a Harry con la mirada, por ser el culpable de sacarle esos placenteros sonidos estando aún enojado con el moreno.

El susodicho Auror subió nuevamente dejando besos en todo lo que se interponía en su camino, hasta llegar a la boca ya liberada de las opresoras manos, le dio fugases besos, eran solo leves roces. Quería probar la resistencia de su amado dragón, el cual no demoró en caer y como si de un hambriento se tratase devoró su boca olvidándose de que la idea principal era no caer en la tentación de Harry.

Se besaron largamente, con frenesí y pasión. La verdad es que con DEMASIADA PASIÓN. Nunca había tenido al rubio tan excitado y eso que aún tenía puesto el pantalón del pijama y no le había tocado la erección que se apresaba bajo su opresor de seda.

Harry escuchó a Draco gemir desbocado dentro de su boca, miró de reojo su erección, notando que seguía desatendida, pero los gemidos ¡Por Merlín! Sonaba como si le estuvieran dando la mamada o follada de su vida. Y eso lo tenía dolorosamente duro. Se quería coger a su novio ¡YA! Pero si quería salir airoso de esa discusión sobre su trabajo de Auror tenía que resistir sus instintos sexuales y dejar al rubio con ganas.

Chupó la lengua deleitándose con el dulce sabor de Draco, el cual le mordió el labio inferior y soltó y gritó ahogado, signo inequívoco de que se estaba corriendo. Se separó de él y notó asombrado que efectivamente la pijama tenía una mancha en donde se encontraba disminuyendo lo que hace poco fue el hermoso miembro del dragón en toda su magnitud.

Draco estaba jadeante y sonrosado, por más que quisiera no podía ocultar la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Así que viendo que su misión estaba más que cumplida, le dio un breve beso y se acomodó en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda al rubio y ocultando su macabra sonrisa. Eran momentos como esos en que agradecía que Albus fuera Slytherin, ya que a él solo jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que los besos descontrolaban al dragón.

‒¡Um! Harry‒susurró con voz melosa deslizando la palma de su mano por el pecho del moreno y bajando lentamente‒¿Quieres que te de una mano?‒preguntó besando el cuello y acariciándole su aún dura erección‒ O mejor, ¿quieres follarme?

‒No, Draco, tranquilo, te dije que nada de sexo y pienso cumplir con mi palabra‒dijo calmadamente apartando la pálida mano.

‒¿Sabes? Aún sigo enojado contigo‒reaccionó dolido el rubio.

‒Lo sé, por ende, nada de sexo‒dijo aún manteniendo su fingido desinterés. Quería follarse a su novio ¡YA! Pero tenía que seguir actuando, sino el Slytherin recobraría el poder.

Draco lo jaló del hombro y lo acostó para atacar ferozmente su boca. Harry lo recibió gustoso y vio que en un parpadeo el dragón volvía a estar duro y se comenzaba a refregar contra él.

‒Pero Draco, tu dijiste…

‒¡A la mierda lo que dije! Fóllame maldito Auror con complejos de héroe‒dijo entre molesto y sumamente caliente‒¡Odio tu trabajo, pero Merlín, te amo demasiado!

Harry detuvo todo movimiento y miró a su novio con ternura.

‒Yo también te amo Draco y te juro que mi trabajo no volverá a ser un problema‒dijo con todo el amor que pudo reflejar en su voz para después besarlo con pasión y finalmente volver a ser uno con su amado Slytherin.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer y bueno dense una pasada por la contraparte de esta historia "Los besos de Scorpius" es un AS/S...**

Besotes y mil gracias a Nande-Chan por betearme esta historia!

XOXO

Krispy


End file.
